


Verisimilitude

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [483]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Why Tony remembers rule 3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/27/2000 for the word [verisimilitude](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/27/verisimilitude).
> 
> verisimilitude  
> the appearance or semblance of truth;likelihood; probability: The play lacked verisimilitude.  
> something, as an assertion, having merely the appearance of truth.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #184 Gibbs' Rules.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Verisimilitude

Tony wasn’t around when Gibbs first created rule number three, but he clearly remembered when Gibbs taught it to him. It was just the two of them at the time and a petty officer had lied straight to their face with a verisimilitude. Tony remembered the explanation like it was yesterday.

It had seemed completely believable and the petty officer had shown no signs of lying. Still Gibbs wanted to double check. They checked with the ship mates and they seemed to confirm his alibi. 

Gibbs though wasn’t satisfied. He insisted on digger deeper and double checking the ship mates statements. Tony pulled up the computer records to back them up and at first it seemed like they too backed up his alibi. However, as Tony dug deeper he found the login logs, since every time you logged into the computer it logged it. 

They should have proven his alibi as he had claimed that he had been at the computer and hadn’t left. That’s when the discrepancy appeared. The computer showed that he hadn’t been logged in to the computer for over 2 hours before the crime occurred and at least an hour after it occurred. 

That’s when Gibbs rule that he had introduced at the beginning of the case “Don’t believe what you’re told. Always double check.” really began to make sense to Tony. What he’d learned from that case stuck with him through the rest of his career at NCIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
